smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Users Season 2
It’s a Chapter Story From Endless picking up months after Project Users Season 1 ended. Episode 1: About Time! We cut to the ship on the icy floor Izuru: Entry Log Day 128 “It been 4 Months since we were stranded here with multiple changes mostly due to me finding this charred journal a day ago along with other stuff but I yet checked that out beside a log in it it was empty so yeah to bring you up to speed to the people who find this we might die you might ask how did I find this Well after the 29th bomb we needed to be defused it blew up while we able to keep the explosion down it damage the ship slightly also the other 28 bombs were diffused and what else we’ll having to fight off a Dream Demon,a alien about to kill us,and mentioned bombs anything else well Culdee Arm healed up along with the rest of us with Meggy showing to regenerate her leg now although slowly and also there were more other things well RH and Mariofan have a debate over Hotcakes or something and we were divided into 2 teams and after that we founded a tank and the other team had a Warthog and Meggy and Tari debated over the name and the tank blew me up and I got everyone think that I was dead than Tari made robots and had a uprising against us for “mistreating” her and after a fight we destroyed her just leaving her head left and we got the slitherer or something on our team after they got our flag and then the person returned it in a little time than the person go blown up afterwards me and Tari went back time 3 months and try to get her old body back and succeed and had to kill out past and future selves after a hard long fought battle we barely won then finally the blown up dude returned after a bit he got a Black Knight army and we fought and it brought together the two teams and the 29th bomb blew up there ship I could go one in details in another one what should I call that Project Users 1.5 or Gray Gulch Chronicles I don’t really care it a whole ‘nother thing of it’s own so ending log“ Izuru: That was long but to do my daily check Izuru goes across the corner to see RH and Culdee Culdee: Ok look my arm have healed a bit so I think I can lift the supplies RH: Look I not doing this because of that I’m doing this so that I can get this done quicker Izuru: Guys So how we doing on the usual RH: Decent as always kinda slow today compare to the others I mean seriously also Tari could you go out and look for supplies Tari: You Do Know That even if we find a shop which is low in the first place it be almost useless with everything being expired 2epicworlds: Look we might find some supplies from there which be useful that can’t expired Tari: Fine Meggy keep watch on the Warthog Meggy: It’s a PUMA! Culdee: Do they get that annoying Mariofan: After a bit you get used to like knife in your spine in the freezing cold Kapfan: So Like Izuru when we found out he wasn’t dead and was using us a bit Izuru: Don’t remind me While I can regenerate the pain doesn’t disappear so Tari go out Tari: Fine Izuru: Also Do you notice that today is more calm mostly since the other days were insane like when the tank was infected with a virus and transferred to a ship where it was blown up and that was just yesterday Culdee: Yeah I miss Sheila she was the only machine key word machine not Cyborg Tari anywho she was the only machine that wasn’t a heartless bitch to me Izuru: Oh right forgot that the Alexa That Culdee owns processed the tank with Sonic Boom Sonic who had a English accent attacking us also! RH: Yeah That day it seem like Probably all of us were high Blue Yoshi: There no probably about it Tari: Anywho see you in three years anywho want to come along Tari go outside of the ship SML Wiki Headquarters Many Years Ago Kapfan: So… 2epicworlds: Still can’t believe we failed that mission speaking of which any ideas to do Mariofan: None Endless: Forgot you were here Mariofan: Ok. Tyler370: I getting confused any videos out Mcalel: Well a video called the Bet is out so let watch it Suddenly gets transferred to a ship RTRB: What is the mission 2epicworlds: Whiplash But What? SMLF2014: We found a lead in a a troll base on the edge below the mountain Endless: Ok and why this in particular SMLF2014: They founded details for the program and it stored in the base so get ready Mariofan: Ok sir SMLF2014: No you stay here you do the calls mostly I do mine for the admins since those are two different cans of worms Mariofan: Fine SMLF2014: Go Users Many of the users go into the escape pod and it launch to the place for their mission Present Day Tari looking around the snow Tari: Ok where any place Tari trips over a rock Tari: Ok time to make a recording message slash will ???: Ok now if I Plan this Correctly than… Tari: I’m must be hallucinating but might as well Tari walks blindly into snow before seeing a gas station with the lights on Tari: This doesn’t make sense oh right hallucinations Tari walk inside the station and gets sprayed with hot sauce ???: Well I planning to that to the boss oh well but welcome to Johnny Rest Stop where no comes here since it’s in the SNOW IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Tari: Ok who are you and also are you a figment of my mind as slowly freeze to death ???: My Name Carl And no Tari: Also you look familiar Carl: I was apart of the trolls until the little battle where they had enough of me and fire me in the snow and kick me off a cliff Tari: Also would you mind If I take a few things I need it Carl: Fine also what were you doing anyways at the abandoned base Tari: Trying to find Endless Carl: You mean ya high this wide gray and doesn’t have a mouth Tari: Yes Carl: He went by 3 and a ½ months ago I barely remembered Tari: Ok can you provide any help Carl: I have a camper and a RV and considering I hate my boss I will help A message apart of Tari zoom across Carl joined the party Carl: Does that happen a lot Tari: When someone agrees to help than yes Carl: Ok I get the car out you can get the rations Tari: Ok Carl goes outside Tari: Well we finally got going after 4 Months South Pole Many Years Ago The pods hit the ground and first out of RTRB Than 2epicworlds,Kubricker,Papayasthefruit(might misspell the name), and so on 2epicworlds: Ok get the rope Agonzo: Ok got it Simmons: You know there security is armed to the Teeth Agonzo: We Know But Let Get this done RTRB A.I. ???: Sigma Online And go to the left that where the base is PHS: Ok let do this PHS attach the rope and drops below the mountain and see the base PHS: See it Let Get In Tyler370: Slow down a bit now let do this The team go below and Agonzo Place a bomb Simmons: Detonating The bomb explodes and knock back Agonzo and the door is gone Kapfan: Alright Let take those douchebag retards down! 2epicworlds: That one way of putting it but hyped The Team go inside of the door Present Day Carl: Ok get in Tari: Fine But keep in mind I can blow your head off Carl: I should’ve pull the fire thing since you robot parts is already exposed Tari: Can you just Help Carl: Can you come Than Tari: Fine Tari leaves and see the RV and the attach Camper Carl: Get In Tari: Fine… But I’m driving Carl: Sure… The two get in the car and drives off The Damaged Ship... Knuckles: Ok got the supply Mariofan: Yeah Let Do this Hopefully Music is playing behind them Meggy: I thought once the Puma broken I won’t hear music Tari goes inside Tari: Ok got a person to help us 2epicworlds: See?! RH: Ok who is he Tari: I think his name is Grif Carl (Offscreen): IT’S CARL! Tari: And Get Your supplies cause we moving out Mariofan: Got It Culdee: Can’t believe After 2 new people who disappear and 4 months we able to go Red Yoshi: Ok get the weapons cause Endless will see us and now split Troll HQ Winter Incognito Base Many Years Ago The team rush in Troll 69: CRAP! Captain we need RTRB quickly stabs him and cut off his head and threw a grenade and it blew destroying ten people Sigma: Alright now the cut open the door I got this The lights and power slowly disappear Sigma: Ok the electricity has been cut the security is offline PHS: Great one The team attack the rest of the troll Troll 509: We need to fall back! Troll 90: No we need figh- Troll 90 get his head cut off and they see the door and knock it down to see Troll 2411 Troll 2411: So I know what you looking for 2epicworlds: But What is it if you know all of this Troll 2411: Something not pretty Agonzo: You not gonna beat me Troll 2411: I will stop you I shall give you my name which is Grif Agonzo rush to him about to punch him but Grif dodged it and sweeps him and throw him to other users but they move out of the move and a second later Grif Kick RTRB And Take his weapon before jumping over two punches from PHS and RF3 before hitting them with the blunt side of the weapon bring them Grif: I telling you don’t do this 2epicworlds: Sorry But we have to that our main directive for the mission 2epicworlds try to punch Grif but he maneuvers out of the way and almost punch him but he get block and Agonzo rush to him and try to sucker punch him but get grab and use him to hit 2epicworlds knocking both down Grif: I won’t let you get this RTRB,RF3,2epicworlds,Agonzo And PHS rush at Grif Simmons: Alright Shoot him the left side Agonzo: Ok Agonzo shoots at Grif but he dodges and sucker punch him away before sweeping RTRB but he gets hit by RF3 and when he get back up he have a black eye Reverse Flash 3000: So a glass cannon huh Let Do this! RF3 rush to Grif and they fight with RF3 throwing him over with Grif catching himself before jumping backwards and kicking him before going over and throwing him to a picture breaking it with glass going into him and RTRB shoots him in the leg hurting him before grabbing him and taking a axe PHS: NO! RTRB stabs Grif nearly Killing him Simmons: His bleeding is too serve he will die before 10 minutes later Agonzo: Crap we could have use info from him RF3 take the folder and open it just seeing a paper RF3: What where the rest of the Intel Grif: I can’t tell 2epicworlds: It For Troll base in the deepest hole in Russia so let check there RF3: I guess so farewell Grif Troll 2411 The users leave Grif to die and Grif take out a picture and said sorrowfully with tears Grif: Sorry my friend but I can’t meet up with you Grif pass out and soon will die Present Day Izuru looks around a damage room Izuru: Ok I left mine Journal here just need to find it Culdee (Offscreen): Izuru are you coming Izuru: I AM! Izuru finds the journal and picks it up Izuru: Ah now time to leave Izuru take a few steps before hitting something and falling over Izuru: Ow! What caused that Izuru sees a desk with drawers under it Izuru: Uh that strange the lock is gone well I am leaving might as well look Izuru opens the drawer and music plays in the background Izuru: An–… T-t-h-h-e-e Hell? Izuru take out a blueprint while we can’t see it and drops the entire drawer with us still not seeing anything of it somehow Izuru: This doesn’t make sense wait itt could be from a troll right Izuru becomes shock and opens the journal to see the different page Izuru: No! The writing the same from this book who was written by Izuru tries to make out the name but can’t tell Izuru: Maybe it was another person right? Izuru hangs the journal from side so we can’t see it and all the pages are at the ground Izuru: Wait the person name is here who’s?! Izuru looks all over the place to see the blueprints,Plans,and so on Izuru: This c-c-a-n-n-‘-t-t-t b-b-b-b-e-e-e Culdee: Izuru! Izuru: I can’t let them see this they be distrot from it Izuru bundles all the papers and journal up and put it in his backpack We cut to Culdee in the truck Culdee: Ok so we’re here right RH: Yep Izuru enters the truck Tari: So how you doing Izuru Izuru: Fine I’m Fine Let Just go Carl: Yeah Let Do this Meggy: Fine The truck drives off Episode 2 Coming Soon Trivia * This is the 2,000 page on the wiki. Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes